Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon: Into the Voidlands
by AstroStarWarrior
Summary: The Voidlands. A world where you go when you're turned to stone. Mawile helped Riolu and Fennekin escape, but she ends up trapped in this terrible place. However, she learns that there's a way to save the Pokémon that had been taken by the Void Shadows. With the help of Krookodile, the notorious crook, and others she meets along the way, hope still remains even when it shouldn't.


**_DISCLAIMER:_** ** _The following is a fan made story. I do not legally own the rights to Pokémon. It's owned by the Pokémon Company, Spike Chunsoft, Nintendo, and its creator Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the original creators and series. Thank you._**

 ** _Hey, everyone! This is AstroStarWarrior, or Astro for short, saying welcome one and all to my Pokémon story! As you can tell from the title, it's based off the Super Mystery Dungeon game, which as a great story, other than Explorers of Sky. After playing it for about the third time, I got inspired to make a story based off it, but I couldn't decide what at first. After playing Explorers of Sky though, mainly the special episode where Grovyle and Dusknoir returned to the future and were forced to work together, this idea came to me! :D_**

 ** _Although, before I say anymore, you should all know that I actually tried to make this story before on a different account. Back then it was called "Journey Through the Voidlands", but now I've renamed it to "Into the Voidlands", which sounds better in my opinion. I'll admit that my writing wasn't as good as it is now back then. I kinda started out too early and my writing wasn't all that great, so this story didn't do too well. However, after talking about it with some friends of mine, and now that my writing has improved drastically, I've decided to attempt making this story again! After all, nobody here, that I know of other than me, has attempted to make a story based around the Voidlands, so I'm aiming to be the first to do so! ;D_**

 ** _This story's mainly about Mawile and the things she goes through while the main heroes returned to their world. As to what could happen, well, I'm not gonna spoil that. Let's just say there were some parts to the game that got me thinking. That being said, let's just let the story tell you all that. Before it all begins, we must find out what happens right after the main heroes leave through the Door to Hope! Mawile and the legendary beasts were left to deal with the Void Shadows on Reverse Mountain. What'll happen? Only one way to find out. Enjoy. ;)_**

* * *

 _ **Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon: Into the Voidlands**_

 _ **Prologue: We Fight to the Very End!**_

 _ **~Reverse Mountain Summit~**_

In the world of Pokémon, a crises was happening. Pokémon were being turned to stone, and it was only a matter of time until the whole world was sent to the void, stated by Yveltal, who was one of the very few Pokémon that was behind this catastrophe. He and others had received the power to turn Pokémon to stone and declared their attack. In response, the many Pokémon of the world, mostly the legendary Pokémon, attempted to battle Yveltal in order to stop this madness, but their attempts being successful or not were currently unclear.

Right now, in a world known as the Voidlands, a place where Pokémon go once they've been turned to stone, a fierce battle had taken place on the summit of the tallest mountain known as Reverse Mountain. This mountain was closely connected to the Pokémon world, for at the top of the mountain lied the Door to Hope. Any who'd go through it would be turned back from stone and return to the surface. However, the door was guarded by a countless amount of strange black slimy creatures known as Void Shadows.

 **(Song Plays - Void Shadows)**

These creatures inhabit the Voidlands and consume any Pokémon they encounter. They've already consumed some already, and they've attempted to do the same to the six Pokémon that had reached the top of Reverse Mountain. Three of them were members of the Expedition Society: Riolu, Fennekin, and Mawile, while the other three were known as the legendary beasts: Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. These six banded together in the hope of making it through the Door to Hope, and though they were on the verge of exhaustion, they've managed to defeated the Void Shadows that stood in their way and ran as fast as they could to reach the door. However, more Void Shadows appeared and blocked their way, and every time they've appeared, the door would disappear.

At this point, the six had used up a large amount of their energies, and no matter how many Void Shadows they defeat, more would appear. Their own hope of making it back to their world...was starting to disappear as the Void Shadows slowly converged once they had them surrounded. Riolu and Fennekin appeared to the be most exhausted, being much younger than Mawile and the legendary beasts, but just when they were about to give up, they were surprised when Mawile approached them with a smile, asking them if they were ready, while the legendary beasts stood firm and prepared to unleash their combined powers.

 **(Song Ends - Void Shadows)**

"Raikou...! Suicune...! Now's the time!" shouted Entei as he, Raikou, and Suicune let out their mighty roars, blasting their combined powers on the Void Shadows that surrounded the group, destroying them instantly.

Once all of the Void Shadows had been taken out, Mawile quickly ran at Riolu and Fennekin. "Go-o-o-o-o-o!" she shouted as she kicked them away, surprising them as they were sent flying through the air, screaming.

 **(Song Plays - Entrusted Hope)**

But as they were sent flying, a beam of light shined down from the dark swirling vortex above in the red sky, and when it hit the mountain summit, the Door to Hope was revealed. When Riolu and Fennekin landed back on the mountain summit, just as they pushed themselves up, they were surprised when they noticed the door was only a few feet away behind them.

"B-But this is...!" said Fennekin, surprised to see the door so close to them, and so was Riolu.

"The door!" he shouted, but was shocked when he looked back at the others and noticed more Void Shadows appeared after splatting down from the dark swirling vortex above.

"Riolu! Fennekin! Hurry! Go through the door!" shouted Mawile with a serious tone as she and the legendary beasts prepared themselves for battle when the Void Shadows surrounded them.

However, Riolu and Fennekin were shocked by what Mawile was telling them to do, especially Fennekin. "You... You want us to what?!"

"But what about you guys?!" asked Riolu as the Door to Hope slowly began to disappear behind them.

"We knew it might come to this. We were prepared." Suicune glared at the Void Shadows in front of him. "We are not such fools to believe that we would all make it back from this place."

"B-But...!" Fennekin wanted to say something, but she didn't know what, while the door continued to fade behind her and Riolu.

"You are the ones! You have the best chance of saving our world!" exclaimed Entei, though he kinda hated to admit it. "As soon as I found Raikou and Suicune here in the Voidlands, we exchanged a vow... That vow...was that we would deliver the two of you back to our world! You two...are...our...HOPE!"

To hear such a thing from someone like Entei, Riolu and Fennekin almost wanted to cry. Never had they imagined that the three legendary beasts would do something like this just for them. Ever since they met up with them, they've been nothing but demanding and forceful with them, but for them to do this, Fennekin especially wanted to cry. "You... You guys..." she said as she tried to fight back her emotions, along with Riolu.

"T-Thank you..." he thanked, while the door behind him and Fennekin continued to fade away as the beam of light started to dim and slowly disappear too, something that Raikou took notice of when he turned his gaze from the Void Shadows towards Riolu and Fennekin.

"The Door to Hope fades! Go now, you fools!" he shouted as Riolu and Fennekin shook their heads and got serious, giving a quick gaze at one another.

"Riolu...!" said Fennekin.

"Yeah...!" Riolu nodded in reply before he and Fennekin gazed back at Mawile and the legendary beasts. "Everyone...!"

"Just hold on a little while longer!" exclaimed Fennekin with her eyes shut. "We're definitely coming back for you! We'll save you from this place!"

"That's a promise!" stated Riolu as he threw a fist towards them, indicting that it's not just a promise, but a vow as Fennekin reopened her eyes before she and Riolu quickly turned around and ran into the Door to Hope just as it disappeared, leaving Mawile and the legendary beasts behind.

"Fennekin... Riolu..." Mawile said sadly as she closed her eyes, hating to see them go, but then she reopened her eyes and got serious again. "We leave the planet in your hands now... Save our world!"

"They're coming closer!" shouted Raikou as he stepped back when the surrounding Void Shadows came closer, while Suicune turned his head towards Entei, trying to stay calm.

"Entei, what do we do now?" he asked as Entei closed his eyes for a moment to think, then reopened them once an answer came to him.

"The only thing we can... We fight to the very end!" he roared as he prepared himself for another bout with the surrounding Void Shadows, along with Raikou and Suicune, feeling the same way.

"I agree!" replied Raikou as he readied himself.

"Yes!" replied Suicune as he too readied himself, while Mawile, though a bit exhausted, prepared herself for combat as well.

"And I'll fight with you!" she stated, making Entei take a quick glance at her before gazing back at his foes.

He figured that Mawile was strong. Ever since he first met her back at his domain on Fire Island. The way she deflected his attack when he tried to blast Ampharos, and how she did it without having much of a problem, he was quite surprised. Even now, to see Mawile still want to fight despite how close to exhaustion she was, surprised him. She didn't have the stamina or the endurance of a legendary, but the fact that she's still able to keep herself going was remarkable to the volcanic legendary.

"Thank you, Mawile." he thanked her, not just for standing and fight with them, but for earlier when she assisted Entei in his plan to get Riolu and Fennekin to the door.

 **(Song Ends - Entrusted Hope)**

Just when the Void Shadows stopped a few yards away from their prey, the four brave Pokémon stood firm and were ready for battle once again. "All right, everyone... Let's go!" Entei roared as he unleashed a stream of fire from his mouth at three Void Shadows. "FLAMETHROWER!"

 **(Song Plays - Boss Battle: Expedition Society Fight)**

Without a chance to react, the Void Shadows in front of Entei were burned away. At the same time, Raikou concentrated electricity around his body and unleashed it once the three Void Shadows in front of him where in his sight, zapping them in a flash. "THUNDERBOLT!" he roared as the Void Shadows he struck disappeared, while Suicune fired a stream of icy energy from his mouth, making a small wall of ice in front of him, preventing four Void Shadows from reaching him.

"ICE BEAM!" he shouted as he expanded the icy walls and the Void Shadows were forced back.

Though the legendary beasts weren't having much trouble on their end, Mawile struggled to keep it together as three Void Shadows came her way. But still, with all her might, she pushed herself forward and ran at them, and once she was close enough, she turned and swung her maw, smacking the slimy creatures away. Once she had a little more distance from them, she quickly faced them and took a deep breath before blowing out a mystical light pink colored wind from her mouth at them. "FAIRY WIND!" she shouted as her attack hit them, and it wasn't long after it did until they disappeared.

However, not long after that, more Void Shadows dripped down from the dark swirling vortex above, catching Mawile by surprise as she leaped back towards the legendary beasts. "W-What?! More of them?!"

"Is there really no end to these things?!" Raikou asked as he blasted another Thunderbolt at two Void Shadows that came at him.

"Just keep fighting!" shouted Entei as he unleashed another Flamethrower at two more Void Shadows in front of him, while Suicune let out a mighty roar that was so loud that it sent the three slimy creatures in front of him back.

"Why?" he asked as he started running out of breath, unsure if fighting was logical at this point as more Void Shadows dripped down from above. "The longer we fight...the more energy we waste, and on no progress either. Entei, we have to run!"

"Run where, Suicune?! Look around!" exclaimed Entei as more Void Shadows appeared and surrounded him and the others again. "If we stop fighting now, they'll get us for sure! If that happens, running away won't be an option anymore! No matter what, we can't give up here!"

"But if we stay here, we're going to lose sooner or later." Mawile admitted, knowing how bad their situation was as she clapped her hands and then fired a blast of shiny silver energy at two Void Shadows in front of her. "FLASH CANNON!"

In an instant when the Flash Cannon hit, the Void Shadows in front of Mawile disappeared, but she was becoming more and more exhausted the more she used her moves. Just then, more Void Shadows dripped down from above, still showing no signs of and end in sight. Knowing that continuing this fight wasn't going to get them anywhere, Mawile turned her head back towards Entei. "Entei, we need to...get off this mountain." she panted. "We're not gonna win this."

"I'm well aware of that, Mawile." Entei replied, a bit annoyed by Mawile stating the obvious as more Void Shadows appeared in front of him. "But if we don't keep fighting, that won't be possible. We just gotta keep at it until we can find a gap. Once we do, then we can make our escape."

"Good a plan as any." Mawile agreed as she gazed back at the Void Shadows in front of her, knowing that really was the best plan they had now as she fired another Fairy Wind at the slimy creatures that came her way.

At the same time, Raikou continued unleashing a barrage of Thunderbolts at the Void Shadows one at a time, trying to conserve as much energy as he could, while Suicune fired a blast of water from his mouth and mowed down five Void Shadows in a row. "HYDRO PUMP!" he shouted, while Entei unleashed a more powerful fire attack from his mouth that took the shape of the Japanese symbol for fire.

"FIRE BLAST!" he roared as his attack scorched away four Void Shadows that threw themselves at him.

The four brave Pokémon continued unleashing their attacks whenever the Void Shadows came into their line of sight. However, no matter how many they've defeated, more and more appeared, either from above or from the ground, slowing increasing their numbers as they did. Eventually, the four were nearly back-to-back as they were now surrounded by more than a dozen Void Shadows, and more still slowly dripped down from above to increase their numbers. Mawile, who appeared to be far more exhausted than the legendary beasts, was barely keeping herself up, and judging by how Entei and the others were panting, they too weren't looking so good. Despite them being legendary, this wasn't a battle they could win.

 **(Song Ends - Boss Battle: Expedition Society Fight)**

"T-This is...bad." Mawile panted with one eye shut and her teeth grit.

"Where...is that opening?!" Raikou asked, both exhausted and annoyed as he blasted another Thunderbolt at a Void Shadow when it got too close to him.

"Entei, what do we do now?" Suicune asked as he turned his head slightly towards the volcanic legendary, who took a moment to think.

"... The only thing we got left. We must combine our powers one more time." he stated, but this came to a surprise to aurora legendary.

"You can't be serious! It's too risky!" he protested as he glared and grit his teeth back at the Void Shadows. "If we do that now in our current condition, we'll be using up all the strength we have left."

"I agree with you, Suicune, but even so..." the thunder legendary chimed in, though understanding what Suicune was saying, but knowing their situation, there wasn't many other options to go on.

"It's the only choice we got left!" exclaimed Entei, even though he knew Suicune was right. "Even if we use up all our remaining strength, we must!"

Though Mawile wasn't sure if it really was the best decision, but giving their current situation, it was truly the only choice they had if they wished to get off the mountain. Knowing that, she reopened her other eye and stood firm. "Entei... Raikou... Suicune... Whatever you three plan to do, please make it fast!" she exclaimed as she blew another Fairy Wind at some incoming Void Shadows, forcing them back, but afterwards she fell down to one knee, panting. "I can't...keep this up...anymore."

"Neither can we." Entei admitted as he turned his head towards his companions. "Raikou! Suicune!"

"I'm ready!" Raikou replied, knowing that this was the best chance they got, along with Suicune.

"If we must." he said as he, Entei, and Raikou stood firm and readied themselves, while the Void Shadows slowly closed in on them.

However, as they prepared themselves, Mawile noticed some of the Void Shadows behind the ones up front disappeared in the cracks in the ground, much to her surprise. "Huh?" she said as the legendary beasts charged up their remaining energies and waited until the Void Shadows were close enough to them.

"One...more...time!" shouted Entei as he, Raikou, and Suicune unleashed their mighty roars, blasting their remaining combined energies at the surrounding Void Shadows, destroying them one by one.

Once they were all gone, they seized their attack. However, they were even more exhausted then they were a moment ago, almost wanting to fall over by the looks of it, just like Mawile, but they managed to stay up. At the same time, Mawile witnessed the beam of light shine down from the dark swirling vortex above, revealing the Door to Hope.

"T-The door...!" she shouted, surprised a little as she pushed herself back up, but was barely keeping her balance as she placed her left hand on her right arm.

"Forget it!" Entei suggested as he and the others slowly walked away from it. "We need to...get off this mountain!"

"Before those things...come back." stated Suicune, and though Mawile wanted to make an attempt to go through the door, she knew that it would be impossible in her current condition.

"Y-You're right." she replied as she turned around and followed the legendary beasts, while the door slowly began to disappear until it was gone.

But just as they were nearing the way down the mountain, three Void Shadows appeared from the ground and blocked their way, surprising them, especially Entei. "W-What?!" he exclaimed as he and the others noticed more Void Shadows appear around them, all coming from the ground, trapping them from all directions.

 **(Song Plays - Mysteries Within: Arrangement 2)**

As if that wasn't bad enough, Void Shadows started to drip down again from the dark swirling vortex above, increasing their numbers little by little, making it next to impossible for the exhausted group to escape now.

"But... But how...?!" asked the thunder legendary. "We blasted them all away, didn't we...?!"

"I don't understand... How is this possible...?" asked the aurora legendary, while Mawile remembered seeing some of the Void Shadows disappear into the cracks in the ground just before Entei and the others unleashed their combined energies.

She wasn't sure how, but it was almost as if they knew what they were going to do. _So that's what they were doing..._ she thought as she understood why the Void Shadows did what they did. _It's almost as if they knew what Entei and the others were going to do. But how?_

"This is bad..." stated Entei as Raikou tried to fire another Thunderbolt, but he didn't have the strength to do so and almost fell over.

But as the Void Shadows closed in on the exhausted group, Raikou pushed himself back up and growled as he made his fangs spark with electricity and snapped them repeatedly, trying to keep the shadowy creatures away from him. Suicune did the same, but his fangs were surrounded in cold icy energy instead, and Entei's were surrounded in flames. Though it worked, it didn't last long as the slimy creatures slowly continued to close in on them.

With almost all of their energies depleted, the legendary beasts fell back on one of their back knees, barely keeping themselves up, while Mawile fell to one knee too, unable to find the strength to continue. They could only watch as the Void Shadows slowly came closer and closer for the finish. The end was near.

"E-Entei... N-Now what...do we do...?" asked Suicune as Entei growled and had one eye closed in frustration, unable to think of anything as the Void Shadows were almost a yard away from them.

But despite this bleak situation, he calmed himself, knowing that there was no reason to struggle anymore. They tried and they failed. As long as they got Riolu and Fennekin out of the Voidlands, that was all that mattered. He was ready to accept defeat, before he did, he turned his sight towards Mawile behind him, who was panting much harder and was in a slightly worse condition compared to the others. Although she wasn't a legendary like himself and the others, Entei, on the inside, was impressed that she had lasted this long with them. Something he had to admit before the end.

"Mawile..." he said, catching her attention as she turned her head back towards him.

"Y-Yeah...?" she asked as Entei pushed himself off his back knee and looked back ahead at the Void Shadows.

"For a Pokémon to hold their own this long...and without legendary strength, it's...impressive." he stated as he closed his eyes. "You truly have the strength...and the will of any legend. With that said...you have my respect."

To hear such a thing from someone like Entei, Mawile gasped. She was surprised that she had actually earned the respect of the legendary Entei. She almost wanted to tear up. The appraisal was almost getting to her, but she tried her best not to show it. Unfortunately, she didn't try hard enough as a little bit of tears were seen coming out of her eyes. "E-Entei... Thank you."

 **(Song Ends - Mysteries Within: Arrangement 2)**

But just as she thanked him, Entei reopened his eyes and got serious. "And that's why you can't be here!" he shouted as he suddenly turned around and smacked Mawile away with his front right paw, catching her by surprise as she was sent flying into the air.

 **(Song Plays and Ends at end of the chapter - In the Eyes of Our Allies (Unused Track))**

"AAAAHH!" she screamed as she was sent hurling in the air, but she gazed in shock when she noticed the strength from Entei's sudden smack was strong enough to send her flying pass the Void Shadows and over the edge of the mountain summit.

When she noticed this, her eyes widen in horror as the last thing she saw before falling was Entei, Raikou, and Suicune gazing at her with, though serious expressions, determination and confidence in their eyes as the Void Shadow expanded in height in order to consume them. That was the last thing she saw before descending down the mountain, but she couldn't help but think why Entei did what he did, and what had now become of him and the others.

 _Entei...! Raikou...! Suicune...!_ she thought as she closed her eyes tight and fell all the way towards the ground near the side of Reverse Mountain. "NO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!"

 _ **NEXT TIME... THE JOURNEY BEGINS!**_

* * *

 _ **And so ends the prologue to it all. What did you guys think? Compared to the first one I made, major improvement, am I right? Still, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Just so you know, the music I added into the story are all from the Super Mystery Dungeon soundtrack. If there's any that're not apart of the soundtrack, I'll be sure to add where it came because not all the songs'll be from the game. Although, if any of you don't like listening to the music while reading, then don't worry about it. Just ignore it if you find it distracting or anything, okay? :)**_

 _ **Now some of you might be wondering... What's the point to this story? Well, there are somethings from the main story that got me thinking, but as much as I like to tell you guys what those may be, I'm afraid I can't. You're just gonna have to read on and found out for yourselves. Though I'll tell you guys this... Riolu and Fennekin, the ones I put in this, are the two**_ ** _Pokémon I've chosen in the game. My starter was Riolu and Fennekin was my partner choice. They're not a bad combination if I do say so myself. Not to mention they're just so cute together. Yes I said cute and I don't care! XD_**

 ** _That all being said, I'll be seeing you all next time! But before I go, I'd like to thank Ralmon for helping me out with making the summary for the story. Thanks for the help, man! I also like to thank my friend Freak4Lucario for listening to some of my ideas for the story. You're a good listener, friend, and I deeply appreciate that. :)_**

 ** _What'll happen as Mawile begins a long journey through the Voidlands? Just so you all know, the timeline of this story is basically after Riolu and Fennekin returned to their world. The time that was spent returning to Serene Village, Lively Town, heading for the Prehistoric Ruins, all that stuff. During that time, things'll be happening in the Voidlands. What'll happen will soon be revealed, so until then, I'll be seeing you guys some other time back in...the void! ;D_**


End file.
